


the Teacher-Hawk

by LettersandCoffee



Series: Love is a Liability [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersandCoffee/pseuds/LettersandCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thor and Jane aren't together at this time. And Asguardians don't really understand the concept of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Teacher-Hawk

"I do not understand, Eye of the Hawk." Thor sighed into his twelfth pop-tart.

"Clint. Please, for the millionth time, Clint. What aren't you getting?" 

"Love leads to an intimate relationship of the sexual nature, does it not? As does attraction. I simply do not understand where the relationship crosses this unforeseen border you speak of." 

"It's like... The way you move together. It's not a sex thing, it's the way you are the rest of the time. Like you're dancing." "What does dancing have to do with it?" "The two people move together all the time, and they're in sync. It just works," he groaned, watching Thor's face grow more puzzled. "Why did I get this job?!" He called over his shoulder. 

"You're doing great," Bruce called, at the same time Tony answered, "it's this or the plumbing, Barton." 

"Don't you have a robot for that?" Clint replied, turning back to Thor. "So. Love versus attraction. Are we getting nowhere on this?" 

"Asguardians have little for this concept of love. Marriage can be personal, as I assume you are speaking of, but it is most often not." 

"Well, imagine you find a person fascinating. And entertaining--" 

"I find most humans of interest and entertainment," The god interrupted, and Clint laid his head down on the table. "I give up. I'm not the best guy for this-- I don't do the love thing often. You gotta get it for yourself, bub. You'll know it when you feel it." 

Thor studied him for a long moment. "Perhaps I would better understand through example. Your relationship with the Widow, what is the nature of it? Attraction? Or Love?" 

If Clint could have hit his head on the table again, he would have. At this point he feared brain damage was immanent. Or he'd damage Tony's table-- and that may be worse. "Natasha and I are partners, Thor."   
"Partners? Is this a third relationship status of which I have not yet bet I formed?"   
"No. It's a work thing. A completely longstanding professional work thing and there is no love or attraction or anything else." He lifted his head to see Thor giving him a bland look, which Clint had come to realize meant something along the lines of "I am a extra-terrestrial being but that does not mean I am stupid." 

"Work," he said again.


End file.
